onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 837
Chapter 837 is titled "Luffy vs. Commander Cracker". Cover Page From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc Vol. 24: "Within the Ruins of a Certain Island: The Red Hair Pirates". Yasopp and some members of the Red Hair Pirates are reading a newspaper. Short Summary As Luffy fights Charlotte Cracker, Luffy finds himself overwhelmed by Cracker's swordsmanship and Busoshoku Haki. At the same time, in her fight with Nami, Brûlée reveals that Eustass Kid and Scratchmen Apoo had previously been overwhelmed by Big Mom's forces, just as they were currently being; the only exception was Urouge, who managed to defeat one of the Sweet Four Commanders, but was then defeated by Cracker. Nami and Pound successfully fend off Brûlée's attack, with Nami knocking Brûlée out with Thunder Tempo, but Brûlée escapes into her Mirro-World. Soon after being antagonized by Cracker's taunts, Luffy activates Gear Fourth and lands a critical hit on Cracker using Kong Gun. Long Summary Cracker announces himself to Luffy as the "Biscuit Knight", and his sword as "Pretzel"; Cracker further proclaims that Pretzel has no equal among swords. An on-looking Nami is shocked that Cracker's limbs, and even Pretzel, have multiplied, and warns Luffy to fall back since Cracker was likely an executive member of the Big Mom Pirates. Luffy refuses, however, and charges at Cracker, hitting him with an Elephant Gun attack that Cracker easily blocks with his shields. Cracker then repels Luffy and assaults him with his multiplied Pretzels, which overwhelm Luffy as he struggles to counter them. Cracker then drives a Busoshoku Haki-imbued Pretzel into Luffy's abdomen, sending Luffy flying far away despite Luffy also coating himself in Haki. As she continues to watch on, Nami realizes that they are truly in over their heads if Luffy cannot even defeat one of Big Mom's underlings. She calls on Luffy to run, but is blocked by Brûlée and Kingbaum. Brûlée laughs at their helplessness, saying that, like the other Worst Generation crews that entered the New World seeking to make their captains Pirate King, the Straw Hats will hit the same wall and stumble. Brûlée further reveals that, during the past two years, Eustass Kid, Scratchmen Apoo, Capone Bege, and Urouge had all entered Big Mom's territory, but aside from Bege (who subordinated himself to them), they were all chased away without even encountering Big Mom herself. Brûlée throws a mirror down at Nami's feet and appears inside it, saying that Urouge alone managed to defeat one of their previously Four Commanders. However, an enraged Big Mom then sent Cracker to deal with him, leaving Brûlée confident that Urouge's corpse is lying somewhere in the Woods. Brûlée mocks the mere thought of the Straw Hats being able to stand up to Big Mom and ruin her plans, emerging from her mirror and grabbing Nami by the ankles. She reiterates that they, too, will perish without even seeing Big Mom's face. As Brûlée drags Nami into her mirror, Nami calls for Pound, who throws a wild punch at Brûlée. Brûlée dodges it, but is forced to release Nami, and she warns her stepfather that his actions now qualify as irredeemable rebellion against Big Mom. Nami then strikes Brûlée with Thunderbolt Tempo, sending her crashing to the ground and frightening the nearby homies. Pound warns that Brûlée will definitely return, as she can appear in any mirror, and Nami apologizes for dragging him into the conflict. However, Pound replies that it was settled since Big Mom authorized her subordinates to kill him at their leisure. He then asks Nami if she is really friends with Lola, which she confirms. Nami then withdraws Big Mom's Vivre Card, saying that she is eager to put it to good use. The homies start running away from the pirates, screaming that this was more than they bargained for; however, Cracker repeats his orders to not let them leave the Seducing Woods alive. Luffy attacks Cracker with Hawk Gatling, but Cracker easily blocks it with his Haki-imbued shields, and Luffy remarks that Cracker's Haki is the hardest that he's ever come across. Cracker then slams Luffy into the ground, telling Luffy that, if he truly considers himself Sanji's friend, he will leave Sanji be to get married and live the luxurious life of a royal. Cracker draws closer to Luffy as he berates him for his selfishness, stating that Sanji would not appreciate being pursued by his former pirate crew, and that even if Luffy did manage to get past Cracker, Sanji would simply tell the "lowly pirates" to leave. Luffy, enraged by these taunts, activates Gear Fourth and blows Cracker away with Kong Gun; Luffy warns him not to put words into Sanji's mouth, saying that, whatever Sanji's feelings on the marriage, he would never speak to the crew in that way. Quick References Chapter Notes *Yasopp and some unnamed members of the Red Hair Pirates appear for the first time after the timeskip. *Cracker’s sword is called Pretzel, which is one of the best swords in the world. *Cracker can use Busoshoku Haki. *According to Brûlée, Kid, Apoo, Bege, and Urouge once tried to invade Big Mom's territory, but they all failed. **It's for this reason that Bege decided to become Big Mom's underling and married Chiffon. *There were originally four Sweet Commanders, until Urouge defeated one of them. However, he was later defeated by Cracker. **Brûlée doesn't know that Urouge was able to escape the island with his life intact. *Nami defeats Brûlée. *Luffy uses Gear Fourth and manages to land a hit on Cracker. Characters Arc Navigation ru:Глава 837